Sindrome de Estocolmo
by Chizune
Summary: Altruism, doing selfless deeds with the possibility of detriment to oneself. I never thought he could be so unselfish. It was against the natural law of the Arrancar, and yet he went out of his way for me. Ulquiorra…


Sindrome de Estocolmo

Ulquiorra/Orihime Inoue

A/N: This fic takes place a little after Orihime's been taken to Las Noches. Ichigo and company have not yet arrived in Hueco Mundo, so the story focuses on Orihime's daily life in a world completely different to her own. Forced to submission under Aizen's tyranny, and Loly and Menoly's abuse, Orihime's inner thoughts come to light. Orihime and Ulquiorra's relationship is explored. The beginning is a bit dreary and solemn, but it will pick up later. Please read and review!

Summary: Orihime has been taken to Las Noches. Aizen has her confined to a tower with a stoic Arrancar as her guard. To make matters worse, she has to wear a ludicrous outfit and attend midnight sessions with Aizen, alone. When Aizen's harem finds out about it, chaos ensues. What's a girl to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does.

* * *

Orihime stood by the circular window of her lonely ivory tower. The moon smiled gently in the dark of Las Noches. Tears like jewels glinted in the corners of her eyes. She was confused. She did it for her friends, and yet, she wanted just a little for them to come save her. Was that being selfish? _Kurosaki-kun…_

"You'll ruin your health if you stand there any longer,"

Orihime spun around on her heel, her red hair flipping behind her. There, by the bone white door, stood a slim Arrancar with short black hair and piercing green eyes. If it weren't for his deathly pallor and skeletal helm, Orihime would have found him humanlike. Of course, if he knew that, he wouldn't appreciate the thought.

"What are you staring at, woman?" asked Ulquiorra, his tone cold.

Orihime quickly wiped her eyes and smiled reflexively. "Nothing."

Ulquiorra scrutinized the woman. _She's used to smiling in any situation_.Walking to the center of the room, Ulquiorra set a tray down on the black table. There was food and drink, albeit plain, but nutritional enough to provide the girl some sustenance. She had to stay robust and healthful if she were to be of any use to Aizen-sama.

Without another word, Ulquiorra left the chamber. It was the same everyday. She would gaze out the window, crying. He would come to bring her dinner. She would pretend to eat. He would leave in silence. The painful cycle of life in Las Noches, if it could even be called life…

All of the inhabitants had died once, save Orihime. Existence was a better word for their everyday activities. But none of that mattered to Orihime. All she knew was that Aizen was interested in her powers, and wanted her by his side, in Las Noches. It started with the dress; that long white custom-made dress with elaborate black designs. Orihime stripped away her other clothes and donned the costume with little hesitation. She'd do anything to keep her friends safe.

From that day onwards, she was Aizen-sama's property. She belonged to him. It didn't take her long to muster the –sama at the end either, thanks to Loly and Menoly's constant encouragement, rather reinforcement. The first time she'd responded poorly to Aizen, they'd given her a lesson she could never forget.

It wasn't the physical or verbal abuse that bothered her though. It was her inability to defend herself. Since she was a child, Orihime had either her brother or Tatsuki with her. Ichigo was also there for her. They had always shielded her from harm. And now, what was she doing idling around in Hueco Mundo?

Orihime fell to her knees, her hair in her face. _Why am I so weak? _she wondered with deep regret, as she rubbed her hibiscus hairpin. The surface of the six-petal flower was cool and smooth, glowing modestly on the thin silver pin. _What good am I?_ _I can't even protect the people that matter the most to me. _Orihime closed her eyes. The smell of food pervaded her senses, but she refused to feed herself. As long as she kept her powers at bay, even Aizen in all his glory would not be able to use her.

Ulquiorra looked thoughtfully at the space in front of him, as he leaned on the wall outside Orihime's chamber. That human girl was too naïve. If she thought she could hinder Aizen-sama by starving herself, she was sadly mistaken. Everyone knew that Aizen-sama didn't like useless objects. Just as the bored child threw out his toys, Aizen disposed of them without a second thought. Countless Arrancar had perished at his hands, especially in the initial stages. If Orihime thought she had any choice in the matter, she was wrong. From the moment she slipped on that bracelet, she had forfeited her freewill for subservience to Aizen-sama. It was over for her.

* * *

Japanese Honorifics

-kun: used towards males; in Orihime's case, used towards Ichigo, whom she is emotionally attached to  
-sama: formality used for one who is superior or of higher rank


End file.
